Harriet Bree
Harriet BreeAnairis Q's Twitter is a member of the Ace Operatives Specialist team, first appearing in "The Greatest Kingdom ". Her weapons of choice are the Fast Knuckles. Appearance Harriet is a young woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and violet eyes. She wears a very short-sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a sleeveless white vest, a rolled-up blue shirt, a red tie and white shorts. There is also dark blue strips connecting from the sides of vest down to the silver greaves on her knees, exposing the inner part of the thighs and the back of her calves. She also wears blue fingerless gloves and silver shoes. The blond portions of her hair rest in a pattern that resembles a rabbit's ears. Personality Harriet is competitive and quick-witted in nature. This personality causes her to only be loyal to those who earn her respect, as seen with her interactions with Ruby Rose and the similarities in their Semblances. However, she is still cordial and well-mannered. Harriet also displays great confidence in her skills, bordering on arrogance. Looking down on Team RWBY's attempt to challenge the best Huntsmen in Atlas. Harriet also enjoys teasing others, particularly poking fun at Marrow Amin and his antics. She is quick to rush into action. She also appears exasperated at Nora's antics in "Pomp and Circumstance". Harriet, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider her teammates to be friends. She trusts them to do their job and to keep them alive, though she doesn't confuse work with friendship. She proves to be aggressive in nature, glaring angrily at Team RWBY once James Ironwood reveals that he knows RWBY told Robyn Hill about Amity Communications Tower and even angrily argued with Blake and Yang on their loyalty once she learned that they purposefully let Robyn escape. Later Harriet displays her stubborn side while fighting Ruby despite her attempt to deescalate tension claiming she had the group pegged since the beginning in an attempt to bury her feelings of unease due to having grown fond of Ruby and her team during their time in Atlas working and training together with the Ace Ops. Harriet like her teammates, is also shown to be intensely loyal to General Ironwood. Having been wiling to follow through and support his decision to abandon Mantle and half of the overall populace of Atlas to die in Salem's attack in order to save who they could. Despite her duties as a Huntress and her own conscience telling her otherwise and later was willing to attack and forcibly arrest Team RWBY with excessive force despite having grown close to the girls due to having been ordered by the General. Powers and Abilities She is a skilled fighter, as she is a member of the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. Semblance Harriet's Semblance allows her to run at super-speed, accompanied by an electric trail. She believes she has a better reaction time than Ruby. Through the use of her Semblance, Harriet is able to safely land from great heights, such as when her Manta begins to crash after a pair of Teryxes attack the ship. Weapons Her weapons of choice are the Fast Knuckles, an exoskeleton suit whose main function seems to be its ability to greatly enhance the wearer's upper body strength. Harriet shows immense strength and durability, being able to hold off the stomp of an Alpha Megoliath for an extended duration. Other Skills In "As Above, So Below”, Harriet was shown to be skilled pilot, as she was able to keep a Manta stable even though it was being attacked by multiple Grimm. She is later the pilot for the group once more in "Gravity". She has some proficiency in close range combat without her weapon, continuing to fight Ruby after her arms were restrained. Flipping her to the ground at one point. Trivia *Like other members of the Ace-Ops team, Harriet is likely based on the Aesop's Fable, particularly the Hare from The Tortoise and the Hare. *The name Harriet means "keeper of the hearth." This brings golden and brown colors to mind. *Harriet was designed by concept artist Erin Winn. *Harriet seems to have a habit of flicking her nose with her thumb when she feels strong emotions such as confidence or anger, as seen in "Ace Operatives" and "With Friends Like These". **This habit may be based on actual rabbits, as they are known to constantly wiggle their noses at any outside stimuli. *The design for Harriet's hairstyle is inspired by the character Apollo Justice, a defense lawyer appearing in the Ace Attorney franchise. Erin Winn's Twitter References Category:Female Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Atlas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ace-Ops Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Antagonists Category:Atlas Academy Graduates